One Year
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: "We will make it through. I can promise you that," he said. Tiva one-shot


**Something I thought of while listening to "Unbreakable," by Jesse Ruben. I don't own NCIS...

* * *

**They both knew that it was risky. Keeping the relationship away from work was definitely going to be hard, but they both believed that they would be able to do it. They were both strong, driven, and devoted to this relationship. They had been certain that they would be able to get through the hard times.

All they wanted was a simple relationship. They had their dates out to dinner and they had their movie nights. Everything was going smoothly. They were inseparable at the beginning. They had figured out a way to keep their relationship a secret; they had even made elaborate plans to avoid getting caught.

It worked. Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David were able to keep their relationship a secret. They had been dating, keeping it a secret, for about eleven months. Those eleven months had been amazing. Ziva had fallen heels over head for Tony, and Agent DiNozzo treated her like a princess.

As they neared their one-year anniversary though, it became harder. Arguments happened more frequently. More nights were spent apart. Ziva and Tony continuously fought about the secret. Tony was trying his hardest to keep a hold on Ziva though. He wanted her to be his but they were falling apart at the seams.

Their simple relationship turned into the hardest thing that they had ever done. Their one-year anniversary was just a few days away, and Tony could feel that Ziva doubted their relationship, her love for him. Tony couldn't let her go though. He just couldn't.

It was their one-year anniversary. They both worked all day, but they had decided to spend the night together. And now that they were going to be together for the night, Tony was going to address the situation. He was going to ask her about it; he was going to confront Ziva about the state of their relationship.

Tony grabbed the beers out of his fridge when they were at his house. He took them over to the couch, where Ziva was already sitting. She had the movie ready to start, her hand resting above the play button. As soon as Tony sat down and handed her the beer, Ziva started the movie.

She then, out of habit, moved closer to Tony, and the senior field agent wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They sat like that for awhile, not speaking. Everything seemed to be normal, but Tony knew that it wasn't.

He finally turned and looked down into her brown eyes. "Ziva," he said softly, placing his hand under her chin. DiNozzo made her look up at him.

"Yes, Tony?" she asked curiously, her eyes staring back into his own green ones.

Agent DiNozzo did not reply. Instead, he kissed Ziva gently on the lips and held onto her tightly.

Ziva melted with his kiss and she responded by placing a hand on his cheek.

When Tony pulled away he opened his eyes and a smile played on his lips. "Ziva, I love you. And you love me too, I know that," he started.

She opened her eyes, listening to him. Ziva looked at him confused and then nodded. "Yes, Tony. I do love you. What...what is this about?"

"Give it another chance. Give us another chance. I am certain that we can make it through. Yes, it is hard keeping this a secret from everyone, but I know that we can do it. We're both strong. You're a great liar. You can keep a secret. And so can I. Ziva, please. Give us another chance," Tony begged softly, his eyes frantically searching hers.

He usually never did this; he usually never begged for a girl to stay with him. But Agent DiNozzo did not know what he would do without Ziva.

Ziva looked at him, thinking. "Tony, I never was going to end our relationship. Our relationship is fine. Well, it was not fine, but it did not hit a stone wall. I was going to make sure that we got...that we got through this hard time. I want us to make it through," she assured him.

Tony smiled even more. "We will make it through. I can promise you that," he said. Then the senior field agent kissed her lips again, knowing that their one year together would turn into a lifetime together.


End file.
